Lion King Twisted
by Jonathan112
Summary: Simba is chasing after a grasshopper when he meets a cub who is strangely lost and when Simba's uncle arrives, Scar asks the cub for his name and upon hearing it, falls unconscious. Who is the cub? Time-travel and possible personality changes. Everything (except OCs) belongs to Disney. First chapter is very short.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I own nothing except possible OCs.

I came up with this idea while watching some Scar-based videos on YouTube and...well...I leave the twist for the viewers to find out.

* * *

**Prologue: Past Meets the Future**

Simba was chasing after a grasshopper after he managed to lose Zazu but stopped upon hearing crying and he followed the noise until he saw a cub with brown fur, a lighter shade of brown for a underbelly, and black fur atop his head. The cub's eyes were yellow with brown irises.

"Hello?" said Simba and the cub jumped and looked at him.

"Who are you?" said the cub unsheathing his claws and snarling and Simba backpedaled in shock.

"S-Simba." stuttered Simba and the cub sheathed his claws before he looked away.

"Sorry. I...I think I'm lost...I was racing with my brother when...he just...disappeared...and I found myself here...nothing looks familiar..." said the cub looking around.

"Simba?" came another voice, this one calm and somewhat bored sounding before a adult lion with matching characteristics of the cub but with a scar over one eye rounds the corner.

"Hey uncle Scar!" said Simba happily as he ran over to his uncle.

"What are you doing way out here? You know it's not safe for the future prince to be out here all along."

"I know, but Zazu's no fun."

"We both agree to that..." muttered the cub earning Scar's attention.

"And what is your name young one?" said Scar calmly.

"Taka." replied the cub.

*THUD!*

Scar was on his side and Simba ran to his uncle's face and tried to wake him up.

"Uncle Scar, wake up! Wake up!" said Simba pushing on his uncle's face before he tried gnawing on the older lion's ear yet got no response.

*Hyena Laughter*

Simba freezes in fear and turns around to see seven hyenas advancing towards them, all nearly skin and bones and having ravenous looks in their eyes as they licked their lips.

"Scar! WAKE UP!" yelled Simba in fear as he was now clawing at his uncle's face yet still got no response.

The cub was also now unconscious and Simba backed up against the rock in fear as the hyenas closed in.

"HEEEEEEEEEELP!" screamed Simba.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Short I know, but some prologues are short.

I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I own nothing except possible OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Simba had his back pressed against the rock as he vainly tried to escape the hyenas, his uncle and the strange cub unconscious on both sides of him, no one to save him, and no way to escape without being ripped to shreds. He closed his eyes hoping that his death would be quick and painless.

*LOUD ENRAGED ROAR!*

Simba opened his eyes and then closed them instantly upon seeing a hyena get ripped apart by his father and the young gold cub curled up on himself and started shaking and he kept shaking after hearing the yelping sounds of retreating and injured hyenas.

"Simba?" said Mufasa calmly as he walked up to his son and nuzzled him gently and Simba slowly opened his eyes and then flew into his dad's chest and snuggled in as tears flowed from his eyes.

"Dad, I was so scared! I found this cub and Uncle Scar came along and then he asked the cub for the cub's name and then he fainted and so did the cub for no apparent reason and...and...and then the hyenas...they...they wanted to eat me and...and Scar wasn't awake to protect me...I'm glad you came along when you did!" sobbed Simba into his father's chest and at that moment Scar came to and so did the cub.

"Simba, why don't you take your new...friend and play? I need to talk to your father." said Scar and Simba nods and slowly leads the cub away as he tried to sniffle his tears and Scar walks over to Mufasa, his expression stoic and bored while the cubs are around and once their gone, it turns to worry and shock.

"Mufasa, tell me, do you recognize that cub?" said Scar, his voice distant and hollow.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was _you_." replied Mufasa with a soft chuckle but then sees his brother's expression and stops.

"It is you?"

"Yes. I don't understand it, nothing like this has ever happened before. What could it mean? Do I fade away now that I'm no longer in the past or...or what?"

"Scar, calm down. Nothing's going to happen to you, not while I live."

"Oh _thank you_ dear brother, your _caring _for me is very appreciated." said Scar walking away before he muttered, "But not needed..."

Mufasa sighed before he went to find his son and found the two wrestling, or more like Taka pinning Simba and Mufasa couldn't help but laugh.

"Dad! Help!" cried Simba.

"Say 'uncle'." teased Taka as he tickled Simba in the ribs.

"Okay...hah ha hah ha...uncle...hah ha hah ha hah...uncle Taka...hah ha hah ha hah! I SAID UNCLE!" laughed Simba.

Mufasa was on his stomach pounding a paw on the ground as he laughed at the scene and when Simba was able to get back on his feet he shot his father a glare and then pouted.

"Traitor...my own dad laughs at my misery..." muttered Simba.

"Simba, why don't you go find Nala or one of your other friends and play with them a while? I need to talk with Taka for a bit." said Mufasa calmly and shock was evident on the brown cub's face because he only told Scar and Simba his name. Simba ran off and Mufasa walked up to Taka and looked down at the cub and the cub withered under his gaze a bit.

"Taka, do you recognize where you are?" said Mufasa breaking the silence and the cub shook his head 'no'.

"Look around and tell me the places you recognize."

Taka looked around calmly.

"I recognize the Watering Hole, Pride Rock now that I look at it and...the Elephant Graveyard where I would play with the hyenas." said Taka before he covered his mouth and then looked at Mufasa hesitantly and Mufasa sighed.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" said Taka looking down.

"No."

"Muffy was right, I'd get caught sooner or later and...wait, what?!"

"You're not in trouble and quit calling me Muffy!"

Taka looks up in shock at the adult lion and then backs up.

"What?! You're not Mufasa, you can't be! It's some kind of prank my brother must be pulling on me."

"It's not a prank Taka. I'm really Mufasa and you...were somehow transported to the future. Messing with Rafiki's stuff again?"

"No! Maybe...no." said Taka nervously and Mufasa bent down.

"You were weren't you?"

"Okay, so I got a weird purple-orange liquid on my paws, I didn't think anything of it. If you're my brother, then who was the guy with the scar?"

Mufasa sighed and then looked at Taka sadly.

"You."

"What?! I become a lion that has no heart?!" said Taka in shock.

"No heart? What do you mean?"

"I saw his eyes when he looked at you, they were full of hate and betrayal. What did you do?"

"I broke a promise I made..."

"What?! You never break your promises! Why did you break it?!"

"I broke unintentionally. It was only a few days after I made the promise that I learned that Sarabi was pregnant..."

"Sarabi?! You become mates with Sarabi?!"

"Taka, please, let me finish. Sarabi was pregnant with Simba and then...well Scar took it badly but he didn't let me finish what I was going to say and I've tried to tell him but he never listens to me anymore..."

"What were you going to tell him?"

"I wanted him to rule as my advisor..."

Neither are aware of Scar listening from the shadows and the scarred lion's eyes well up before he walks away in shame.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I own nothing except possible OCs.

I've decided to have some fun with this story; I plan to have a poll up and the poll will be on who else do you want to be in the future or the past? You get three or four choices, not sure yet. The poll will be set up before this chapter is put up, so check my profile once this chapter is up.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Taka and Mufasa were walking towards Pride Rock, both silent and the brown cub was mulling things over in his head when the two came upon the rocky natural formed stairway up to Pride Rock and Taka stopped and looked away. Mufasa looked at Taka.

"You coming?" asked Mufasa calmly.

"I don't belong at Pride Rock, I mean, I'm from the past...how will everyone react at that?" said Taka before he was tackled by a gold cub.

"Surprise!" said Simba as he tried to pin Taka only to get pinned himself.

"Looks like I'm not the only one able to pin you Simba." laughed Nala walking onto the scene with a smirk.

"Taka, you cheat." snapped Simba as he got up and sent a glare at Taka.

"No I don't, I use your own weight against you." said Taka calmly.

"You sound just like Uncle Scar with how you talk."

"Should I tell him?" said Taka looking at the chuckling Mufasa and the adult lion looked thoughtful before he nodded and Taka sighed.

"Simba...I am your uncle." said Taka calmly.

*Crickets chirp*

"Uh..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" yelled Simba in shock.

"You never noticed how I look almost identical to your uncle?" said Taka bored.

"No."

"I see he inherited your brains Muffy." said Taka looking at Mufasa and Simba burst out laughing.

"Muffy?! HA HAH HA HAH HA HAH!" laughed Simba as he fell onto his back and Mufasa shot Taka a glare.

"Not my fault he doesn't know about your nickname." said Taka with a smirk before he climbed up the stairway and ran into a lioness' leg and he backpedaled.

"Sorry." said Taka nursing his head before he looked up into red eyes and jumped back.

"Stupid little brat..." muttered Zira before she walked down the stairs and Mufasa came up and saw Taka's fear-struck expression.

"That was Zira? Great Kings above! What the heck happened to her?!" said Taka after he recovered.

"She...changed...just like you did..." said Mufasa softly.

"She's scary." said Taka shivering.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget about the poll now.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite. Also, sorry this chapter was short.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I own nothing except possible OCs.

I believe I won't close the poll I have for this story 'til next chapter so...better vote for who else you want to appear! Until then, after this chapter, no updates.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The Next Day...

Taka awoke with a soft yawn and then stretched, popping some joints as he did so and the brown cub walked out of the den, still somewhat shocked that he was in the future and he looked towards the Elephant Graveyard.

He wondered if his older self was still friends with the hyenas, had he ever been caught, would the older versions of the hyenas recognize him? He sighed before he started walking out of the cave only to stop upon hearing Simba's voice.

"Taka?" said Simba, sleep still in his eyes, "Where are you going?"

"Out for a walk, don't tell Muffy were I'm going. It'll be our little secret." said Taka with a friendly smile.

"You sound...*yawn*...like Uncle Scar."

In Scar's cave, the mentioned lion sneezes in his sleep.

"Just don't tell Muffy okay?" said Taka and Simba nodded before he went back to sleep and Taka left Pride Rock and headed for the Graveyard. Taka soon entered the dry and barren boneyard and looked around as even that place had changed. He jumped when a steam geyser went off and after walking a while he came upon a huge elephant skull and the cub looked at it, remembering the times he and his hyena friends would try to knock each other off the top, it was mostly the dumb one who fell off due to his own stupidity.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" said a female voice and Taka jumped and turned around and found himself looking into the eyes of the hyena matriarch and he gulped.

"Another trespasser? Man, it was bad enough after Mufasa kicked our butts when we picked on the prince, now we have to get beat up again over another cub? The world must really hate us!" said a male hyena in a annoyed tone.

"Ha hah ha hah hoo heee-ya..." laughed a stupidly cross-eyed hyena with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"If we kill him and hide the body, Mufasa won't know we did it. He'll have no proof." said the female before all three look at him with a glint in their eyes and Taka backs up and the dumb one pounces at Taka before he stops and sniffs the cub and then he turns towards the other two.

"Hey...uh...this cub's got a familiar scent." said the dumb one and the other two hyenas' and Taka's mouths drop.

"Ed..." said Banzai and Shenzi at the same time.

"...can talk?" finished Taka and Ed realizes his mistake before he tilts his head and lets his tongue hang out, drool dripping off it.

Shenzi walks up to Taka and sniffs him.

"Ed was right! The kid does smell familiar..." said Shenzi scratching her chin.

"Who are you squirt?" said Banzai getting in Taka's face.

"Who do you think I am melon-head?" growled Taka as he glared at Banzai.

"Melon-head?! HAHAHAHAHA! I RECOGNIZE THAT NICKNAME ANYWHERE! THE CUB'S TAKA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Shenzi falling onto her back and Ed was pounding his paws on the ground as he laughed hysterically yet Banzai was scowling.

Taka stuck his tongue out at Banzai and the hyena growled at the cub yet Taka pranced around Banzai without a care.

"Hey, wait a minute. If you're Taka, then how...what...did you shrink?" said Shenzi after controlling her laughter and pointing at Taka.

"I don't really know. I got some weird liquid on my paws, the next thing I know, I'm in the future where I have a scar, my name is Scar, I'm an uncle, and I hate my brother." said Taka.

"Guess we got the one before Ahadi found out about Taka playing with us." muttered Banzai to Shenzi.

"What was that?" said Taka turning towards Banzai and the male cowered a bit.

"Aha-oof!-Ah, nothing! Just a cough." said Banzai after Shenzi elbowed him in the gut.

Taka raised an eyebrow at the three hyenas who shrunk back a bit at his gaze.

"Even as a cub, he's intimating." whispered Banzai to Shenzi and the matriarch nodded.

"What are you three doing?" said Scar as he walked through a geyser towards the four and catching them off-guard to where the three hyenas jumped into Taka's paws and the cub swayed from the weight; left then right and then...

*CRASH!*

Taka and the three hyenas burst out laughing as they were now a jumbled mess and Scar sighed in annoyance.

"I'm _surrounded _by idiots. Even my younger self is an idiot." muttered Scar as he put a paw to his forehead.

"If I'm an idiot, what does that make you?" snapped Taka glaring at Scar.

"A bigger idiot!" said Banzai and the four burst out laughing again.

Banzai then pulled Taka into a hug and gave the brown cub a noggie.

"Ha hah! I miss the old days! With laughter and games...and all that other stuff we used to do." said Banzai.

"Ed falling head-first into the geysers?" said Taka with a smile.

"ESPECIALLY THAT! AHA HA HAH HA HAH!" laughed Banzai and the other two hyenas and cub joined him and Scar sighed again.

"Taka, we best be leaving. Don't want Muffy to find out you're hanging out with hyenas, do you? Especially after what he went through with his son." said Scar and glared at the three hyenas who chuckled nervously with nervous smiles on their faces.

"See you guys later." said Taka walking away and the three hyenas waved goodbye to him and then then disappeared among the bones.

After walking a ways away, Taka looks at Scar.

"How'd you get that scar on your eye anyway?" asked Taka curiously and Scar mentally cursed.

"Let's just say I got in trouble and...it did _not _turn out _well_ for me." said Scar cryptically and Taka shrugged before he ran ahead of Scar.

Scar sighed again.

"Annoying little ball of energy..." muttered Scar.

* * *

Pride Rock; 20 Minutes Later...

Taka bounded up the natural stairway only to run smack into Mufasa's leg and Taka looked up and cowered a bit at how stern he looked.

"Taka, I need to talk to you." said Mufasa calmly and the gold lion walked away and Taka walked after him.

When the two came to a secluded spot, Mufasa stopped and turned towards Taka.

"Taka, do you know how Scar got his namesake?" asked Mufasa looking out to the horizon.

"No, he just said he got in trouble and it didn't turn out well." said Taka kicking a pebble away.

"Father gave it to him Taka." said Mufasa sadly.

"What?! Why?!" said Taka in shock.

"He followed him to the Graveyard one day and...saw him playing with the hyenas and in a rage, struck him across the eye and then brought him back home and pretty much tossed him to Rafiki without a care. Father never did like hyenas..."

"Well, it isn't his fault. I mean, dad is allows leaving me out of everything; pouncing lessons, walking around the kingdom, even talking, I'm left out. The only one I had to talk with was mom and the hyenas...so I don't understand why he would do something like that over me making different friends." said Taka laying down.

"I always tried to talk him into letting you come with us, but he wouldn't hear it."

"He hated me, didn't he?"

"No! No, he didn't."

"Mufasa, how did dad die?" asked Taka and he heard Mufasa sigh again.

"Rouges jumped us. It was four against two; he fought two, I fought two. I was wounded but he...was fatally wounded. He wanted to speak to Scar before he died but...Scar didn't want anything to do with him and...Ahadi died broken-hearted and...I exploded at Scar and well...our relationship has gotten worse and worse and now I can't even leave him alone for five minutes without having a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"I won't turn out like Scar..." muttered Taka under his breath before he got up and walked away.

"Scar, you can come out of hiding." said Mufasa without turning around and the said lion walked out of the shadows.

"First time you've ever been able to find me." said Scar.

"What do you want Scar?"

"Nothing, I was just checking in on how you were treating my younger self given our current...relationship."

"I'm not our father Scar."

"No, but who knows, you hung out with him most of the time."

"You're not gonna bait me Scar."

"I'm not trying to. Word of advice, watch your back Mufasa." said Scar before he walked away and Mufasa sighed.

'Maybe I should make Scar into a throw-rug...' thought Mufasa remembering Zazu's suggestion.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Also vote for who else you want in this story by checking out my poll on my profile.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I own nothing except possible OCs.

Due to not enough people voting, I have decided that the poll was useless and the one with the highest votes despite there only being two voters and thus one of the later characters to appear is...Young Sarabi! Not quite sure on how I will introduce her yet, but she will be later and the other three will be chosen randomly.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Simba and Taka were wrestling near the watering hole on top of a big rock when the two roll off and hit the ground...yet the landing is soft and...fuzzy...

"Hey! Knock it off ya' little termites!" snapped a lion with grey mangy fur and a black mangy mane standing up and the two cubs fell off the lion's back and then the lion's expression turned confused before he looked himself over.

"I...I...I'm alive? Whoo-Hoo! Go Nuka, go Nuka! Yeah! Wait! Where's the log dam? Where's Kovu? Where's Vitani? Where's mother?" said Nuka looking around before his eyes filled with hate, "Mother! It's her fault I died! I tried to please her, but nothing I did was good enough! It was Kovu this, and Kovu that! What about me?! I was her flesh and blood!"

"You alright mister?" asked Simba looking at the lion confused.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just letting off some steam. Uh...question; when and where am I?" said the lion looking at the two cubs and at that point Zazu flew down and landed next to Simba.

"Simba, hyenas are advancing towards this spot! We have to get out of here!" said Zazu hurriedly.

"Hyenas? Simba? I'm in the past?!" said Nuka pulling at his mane.

After that statement, ten hyenas surrounded the four, all growling. Nuka jumps up and gets in front of the two cubs and growls.

"Hey, Banana Beak! Get help!" said Nuka at Zazu and Taka and Simba chuckle while Zazu ruffles his feathers and looks quite pissed.

"That's Mr. Banana Beak to you, you mangy feline!" snapped Zazu pointing a finger/feather at Nuka.

"Yeah, yeah, now go!"

Zazu takes off but a hyena snaps at him but the hyena gets a good swipe across the face from Nuka.

"You want the cubs, you go through me!" said Nuka, drool dripping from his mouth as his eyes look crazed.

"That'll be easy!" said the lead hyena before the other nine pounce at Nuka.

*Hyenas yelping*

*Nuka growling*

Taka and Simba watch from their hiding spot underneath the rock the where previously wrestling on (the rock has a narrow crevice big enough for two cubs to fit in).

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I own nothing except possible OCs and the same goes for the rest of the chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Four out of the ten hyenas were lying lifelessly on the ground, their blood smearing the grass red and a heavily wounded Nuka was panting heavily as he kept a cautious gaze at the remaining six.

"Yo, how this fool able to survive like this by himself?" said one of the remaining hyenas who now had a smashed paw.

"I don't know! This guy's crazy!" said another one who had a deep gash across his right eye.

"Leave! Before I rip the rest of you apart!" snapped Nuka and the remaining hyenas bolted with their tails tucked between their legs yelping in fear.

"That's right! Run ya' stupid scavengers!" said Nuka before he passed out from his injuries.

Mufasa then comes onto the scene and looks around.

"Simba? Taka?" said Mufasa looking around for the two and the two cautiously emerge from under the rock.

"Here." said both cautiously as they approached Mufasa and the king spots the unconscious Nuka.

"He helped us. But he's kind of weird." said Simba.

"He said something about him being in the 'past' before the hyenas showed up." said Taka poking Nuka in the side and the injured lion mumbles incoherently.

"We'll bring him back, have Rafiki help him out." said Mufasa lifting Nuka onto his back and the group heads back to Pride Rock.

* * *

Next Day; Pride Rock...

Nuka opens his eyes and he gets up, clutching his head.

"Ooooh...my head hurts..." moaned Nuka.

"From what you did, I'm not surprised." came a voice behind him that Nuka now loathed and he whirled around and snarled catching Zira off-guard.

"Get out of my sight." growled Nuka.

"And this is the thanks I get for keeping you company all night."

"I don't care what you do for me, you revenge obsessed psychopath! I spent my entire life trying to make you happy but do you even lift an eyebrow at me? No! You go and pamper the little termite until a ton of logs drop on my head, crushing me to death and then you show you actually cared for me! Well, too little too late! Well, you aren't fooling me anymore! Never! You hear me?! NEVER AGAIN!" yelled Nuka at the top of his lungs and the grey furred lion storms out of the cave and runs off leaving everyone stunned.

"What was that about Zira?" asked Scar to the red-eyed lioness.

"I...have...no idea..." said Zira in shock.

"I'll go find him." said Simba running after the strange lion.

"Guess I better go keep an eye on him. Hey Simba! Wait for me!" said Taka taking after the gold cub.

* * *

Watering Hole; Ten Minutes Later...

The two cubs see Nuka pacing in front of the water with an angered expression on his face.

"I'll never be rid of that jerk...she'll try to brainwash me again...she did it last time...ruined my life...AGH! THESE TERMITES!" said Nuka before he started clawing at himself and biting himself as he tried to get rid of the pests before a jet of water hit him and we see Simba and Taka holding an elephant's trunk and with said cubs laughing their heads off as the annoyed elephant walks off.

"Well I never." said the red elephant with a slight British Accent.

Nuka storms up to the two cubs, soaking wet and is shaking in anger and the two cubs gulp.

"Why you little-hey! My termites! They're gone! Thanks guys!" said Nuka pulling them into a hug and the two cubs look nervously at each other.

"Please tell me we did not make a huge mistake." whispered Taka.

"I think we did." whispered Simba back.

* * *

Three Weeks Later...

"Hey Nuka, you seen Simba?" said Taka walking up to Nuka.

"Yeah, saw him walking away with Scar. The old windbag said something about Simba's father having a surprise for him in the gorge." said Nuka without lifting his head up from the rock he was sun-bathing on.

"The gorge? Wait...Muffy never said anything about...oh no! Nuka, its a trick!" said Taka taking off.

"How do you know?"

"Think about it! With the brains my older self has and what he's gone through, what do you think is going to happen? Besides, I had a plan to lead a herd of Wildebeests into the gorge once."

"Why didn't you say so, come on!" said Nuka running off followed by Taka and when the two arrive at the gorge, they see Simba hanging onto a tree for dear life as the panicked herd runs by.

"We have to help!" said Taka looking for a way down. Suddenly the ground beneath Nuka gives way and the grey-furred lion slides down a naturally made slide until he's just above the stampeding herd but he can't see Simba anywhere suddenly Mufasa climbs halfway onto the rock and sets Simba down before a Wildebeest plows into Mufasa knocking the lion back into the raging herd.

"Dad!" yelled Simba in worry as he looked for his father amongst the herd but couldn't see him. Suddenly the red mane lion jumps out of the herd and onto a nearby cliff wall and starts climbing but slips and Simba winces but the king manages to keep climbing.

"Come on kid! Let's get out of here!" said Nuka climbing up a nearby pile of rocks and helping Simba climb. When they reach the top, they hear a scream and both turn around to see Mufasa fall back into the herd.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yells Simba as he sees his father consumed by the herd and the cub and lion climb back down as the herd begins to dissipate.

"Daaaaaad?!" yelled Simba before he coughed on the dust clouding the air as he searched for his father, Nuka keeping an eye out for danger. A noise startles Nuka and Simba turns towards it.

"Dad?" asked Simba hopefully only to see a straggling wildebeest run by and then the two notice the broken tree Simba was hanging from and a large lion lying lifelessly under it. Simba walks over but Nuka tries to stop him but then hesitates.

"Dad?" asked Simba as he approached his dad and then pushed against the larger lion's face, trying to shake him awake, "Dad get up. We gotta go home."

When Simba doesn't get a response he tries the next best thing, biting the ear but...that's useless too. Simba begins to panic.

"Nuka, help. Dad's not waking up! Please! Help! Do something! Anything!" said Simba and the grey-furred lion pulls Simba close and into a hug as the cub cries his eyes out. The two are caught off-guard as Scar appears.

"Simba..." said Scar earning both lions' attention, "{Harsh whisper}What have you done?"

"I...I...didn't mean to...I-it was an accident...h-he tried to save me..." stammered Simba, tears still in his eyes.

"Of course, of course you didn't. Nobody ever _means_ for these things to happen...but the King is _dead_. Oh, what would your mother think?"

"W...what should I do?"

"Run away Simba. Run away and never _return_." said Scar and Simba backs up before he takes off followed by Nuka.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed then appear from behind Scar.

"{Cold}Kill him."

The three hyenas then take off, growling.

"I knew it!" said a voice that made Scar jump and he turned around to see Taka glaring at him.

"Know what?" said Scar faking ignorance.

"Don't play dumb with me Scar. You killed him for the throne even when he was willing to make you an advisor, try to get your relationship back on track."

"He took what he promised me away. He deserved it!"

"If you were half the brother I am..." began Taka but never finished as Scar struck with a open-clawed paw.

"I'M TEN TIMES THE BROTHER YOU ARE!" snarled Scar before his eyes widened in horror as Taka got up, a bloody scar across his eye.

"I'll never be like you." snarled Taka before he headed in the direction Simba, Nuka, and the hyenas took off.

* * *

Cliffside...

Taka, despite his now hindered sight, managed to find a Cliffside where found Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed looking towards the sunset with two familiar lions running towards the horizon. Taka came to the cliff edge.

"Hey, don't get any ideas Taka unless you want to look like Cactus Butt!" said Shenzi and she and Ed burst out laughing and Banzai pouted before he noticed the one-eyed glare Taka was sending their way.

"Hey Taka, pal, what's up?" said Banzai and Taka turned his head completely towards them, revealing his newly acquired scar.

"What do you think?" growled Taka before he jumped off the cliff and into the thorn bushes below and managed to get out without a single injury (not counting his scar) and the brown cub ran after Simba and Nuka.

"Who do you think gave the kid the scar this time?" said Banzai.

"Scar?" said Ed and the other two gain thoughtful looks before they nod.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Same as the last chapter with what I don't and do own; only OCs do I own.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Vultures flew overhead as three lions lay on the ground, all unconscious from the desert heat. Soon the buzzards land and swarm in on the poor lions.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed a meerkat riding a warthog and the buzzards scattered as the warthog sent his back hooves into the face of a buzzard.

"Get out of here! Get out! *snap!* Oh...I think I pulled something...heh ha heh hah..." said the meerkat, "Can we do that over? I'm sorry."

* * *

Retake...

"Get out of here! Get out!" said the meerkat kicking a buzzard in the rear and soon, no buzzards remained.

"I love 'Bowling for Buzzards'!" said the warthog with a smile.

"Aha ha hah he ha he, gets them every time." said the meerkat dusting himself off.

"Uh oh, Timon, you better come see this. I think they're still alive."

"Alright let's see now..." said Timon removing the grey paw wrapped around two smaller bundles of fuzz and he then sees what they are, "Geez! They're lions!"

The meerkat then jumps onto the warthog's back and tugs on the warthog's ears, "Run Pumbaa! Run!"

"Wait Timon, if we help them maybe they'll be on our side." said Pumbaa.

"Pfft! That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Sure cubs might, but a full grown one? You're dreaming-hey! I have an idea! What if we help them and they join our side?" said Timon shrugging off the idea before he took it as his own.

"What?" said Pumbaa.

"Okay, grab the big one and the cubs and I'll carry their tails." said Timon helping Pumbaa load the lions onto the warthog's back while Timon held onto their legs, "Come on Pumbaa, hurry up. I'm frying here."

* * *

Small Oasis; ten minutes later...

Timon splashed small amounts of water on the faces of Simba, Taka, and Nuka and the three woke up with groans and they looked towards the disturbance.

"You okay fellas?" asked Timon.

"Yeah..." said Simba obviously upset.

"Yeah..." said Taka washing off the blood on his face.

"Yeah..." said Nuka stretching.

"I saved ya...*Pumbaa snorts*...Pumbaa helped...a little." said Timon.

"Thanks." said Simba walking away.

"Hey, where you going?" said Timon getting in front of the gold furred cub.

"Nowhere."

"Kid, what's eating ya?" said Pumbaa.

"Nothing, the kid's at the top of the food chain!" said Timon before he burst out laughing and Pumbaa looks at Simba apologetically while Taka face-paws and Nuka makes a gagging gesture, "Ahem. So, where ya from?"

"Who cares? Can't go back."

"Why?" said Pumbaa.

"Rather not talk about it." said Simba looking away.

"Good! We don't want to hear it!" said Timon clasping his hands together.

"Come on Timon, anything we can do to help?" asked Pumbaa.

"Not unless you can change the past." said Simba and Taka chuckles nervously.

"What's so funny Scarface?" said Timon and he hid behind Pumbaa upon Taka swiping at him.

"Don't you dare call me anything that even has the word 'scar' in it Meerkat!" growled Taka.

"Understood." said Timon nervously.

"Sorry about that. I just hate that name...and what's so funny is that...well...I'm from the past."

"I'm from the future." said Nuka.

Timon and Pumbaa burst out laughing and the two keep straight faces.

"Truth huh? Oh well, nothing to worry about." said Timon.

"And like Timon says, 'you've got to put your behind in your past'." said Pumbaa.

"No, no, no! Rookie. It's 'you've got put the past behind ya'."

"Can it also be said the same for your future?" asked Taka.

"Nope, I don't see how you can put your future behind you when its ahead of you."

*Rim shot*

The three lions glare at Timon.

"I'll stop with the jokes...for now."

"So where do you guys live?" asked Taka.

"Follow us." said Timon climbing onto Pumbaa's back and the two started walking away and the three lions followed closely.

* * *

One Hour Later...

"We can only eat bugs here?" said Taka after watching Simba eat a large worm-like grub.

"Yep." said Timon as he threw a beetle into his mouth.

Taka's face turned green before he saw Nuka slurp up a worm.

"Nuka!"

"What? I've eaten bugs before! The only thing available in the Outlands were termites and besides, meerkat and warthog are too chewy." said Nuka throwing a dung beetle into his mouth and Taka looked very, very sick and he ran off.

"Will he be okay?" asked Simba.

Nuka, Timon, and Pumbaa shrug before they return to the meal at hand.

* * *

Three Weeks Later...

[Jungle Boogie-Kool & the Gang]

Simba is seen jumping on a weak branch before it snaps and he falls towards the jungle floor.

"Hold on Simba! I'll save ya!" said Timon getting beneath the growing cub.

Taka is seen against a nearby tree and he makes marks against the tree before he gives a "thumbs-up" to Nuka who uses a nearby vines and swings across and grabs Simba and lands safely on the other side. Timon winds up catching the branch but it crushing him somewhat.

* * *

Next Day...

Taka is seen lounging on the river's surface and heading for a waterfall.

"I'll save ya Taka!" said Timon swimming towards the brown cub.

"WOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOO!" cheered Taka as he went over the falls only to be caught by Pumbaa who was being held onto by Nuka who was digging his claws into the nearby rock ledge.

"{Howie Scream}" screamed Timon as he went over the falls.

* * *

Two Days Later...

Timon is seen leaning against a tree, his eyes bloodshot and droopy and he sees the two cubs jumping on a giant puffball mushroom and Timon snaps.

"Cubs in danger, danger, ha hah ha hah ha hah! {Ren's Infamous Laugh}"

Timon then grabs a stick and charges the mushroom and whacks the mushroom in the side, creating a opening and nothing comes out for a few seconds before a massive spore cloud engulfs him and the mushroom slowly deflates and Taka and Simba look at their bouncing board which now an empty husk and then they spot the gagging Timon.

"He ruined our fun. Shall we teach him a lesson?" said Taka calmly.

"Oh yes, let's." said Simba.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!" screamed Timon running from the two angry cubs with Nuka and Pumbaa laughing at Timon's situation.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: I own nothing except possible OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Taka, now a teenaged lion, woke up with a yawn and the brown furred lion stretched causing some joints to pop. Taka now had a slight black mane around his neck and his elbows had slight tufts of black fur on them but in the muscle department...he still looked scrawny when compared to Simba but a tad bigger than Nuka.

Simba was now about as big as his father was when Mufasa was a teen but he still didn't have a mane (which the other two mocked him for much to Simba's chagrin).

Nuka looked overall the same but not quite as scrawny but you can't really tell due to how mangy his fur is.

"Okay Mr. Maneless, time to get up." said Taka poking Simba in the side.

"I told you guys, I will get my mane, now stop picking on me." snapped Simba as he got up.

"Oh sure you'll get your mane..." teased Nuka.

"Oh like you guys did any better with manes."

"I had a tuft atop my head." said Taka with a smirk.

"And I had sideburns." said Nuka with a smirk too.

"Jerks..." muttered Simba.

"Hey Taka, what do you eat if you don't eat bugs?" asked Nuka to Taka.

"Fish. There's a river that runs through this jungle." said Taka walking off.

"Should we tell him Pumbaa farted in the river yesterday?" said Simba to Nuka once Taka was out of earshot.

"NAH!" said Nuka and the two burst out laughing.

* * *

Some time later (I have no idea how many years went by before Simba was grown up in the movie)...

Timon and Pumbaa are seen walking on a path when Pumbaa sees a beetle cross his path and goes after it.

"Hey Pumbaa, I can't hear ya! Back me up here! Uh...Pumbaa? Pumbaa?" said Timon looking around for his gaseous warthog friend.

Pumbaa is walking directly behind the beetle when it takes off and lands on a log and Pumbaa "stealthily" chases after it when he hears a rustle in the grass.

"Timon?" said the warthog looking behind himself yet he saw nothing and shrugged before he turned back to hunting the beetle.

The warthog soon cornered the beetle and licked his lips before he noticed something in the tall grass, growling.

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Pumbaa before he ran and a tan lioness chased after him.

"Pumbaa?" said Timon hearing the lioness' roar.

Pumbaa managed to stay ahead of the lioness as he ran like a warthog out of hell until he got stuck under a tree root and Timon was in front of him at the time.

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" screamed Pumbaa in Timon's face and the meerkat climbed on top of the root.

"What?" said Timon before he saw the charging lioness, "Whoa! Why do I always have to save your a-AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The lioness lunged at the two only to have a gold furred lion with a red mane tackle her and the two got into a fight with claws and teeth and Nuka and Taka took defensive sides around Timon and Pumbaa.

"Get her! Bite her head! Go for the jugular! The jugular!" said Timon before he turned to Pumbaa and whispered, "See? Told ya having these guys around would be useful."

Simba then tried to pin the lioness only to be pinned himself and he looked the lioness in the face in shock.

"Nala?" said Simba and the lioness jumped off him, "Is it really you?"

"Who are you?" said the lioness.

"It's me, Simba."

"Simba?"

"Yeah."

The next few minutes happened so fast nobody could keep pace until...

"Hey Taka, Nuka, get over here." said Simba and the grey-furred lion walks out or more like bounces out of the shadows while Taka remains in place.

"Taka?" said Nuka turning back to look at Taka.

"I better not, I have a bad feeling..." said Taka looking away.

"Nala, you won't do anything to Taka will you?" said Simba turning towards the lioness.

"No. Why?"

"Taka, come on or else I'll drag you out here."

"He can too." whispered Nuka in Nala's ear.

"Coming Mufasa Junior." said Taka walking into the sunlight and Nala gasps, "Yes, I'm Taka though I may look like Scar, I'm nothing like him."

"You look identical to Scar, aside from being a bit bigger, but the resemblance is almost...scary." said Nala in shock.

"And he gave me this scar." said Taka putting his paw over his scar and he sighed, "Simba, there's something I need to tell you...about the gorge..."

"What?" said Simba looking at Taka.

"I...*sigh*...never mind...I need some air." said Taka walking away.

Simba shrugs before he and Nala walk away and Timon and Pumbaa plan some anti-love plots because it is painfully obvious the two love each other.

* * *

Later...

Nuka is hit in the head with a beehive and the grey-furred lion runs off as bees chase after him and Timon.

* * *

Meanwhile with Taka...

Taka sighs as he looks over the horizon as storm clouds approach.

"Taka..." came a familiar voice and the brown lion jumps to his feet and looks around in a panic before he sees two storm clouds in the shape of Mufasa and...Ahadi, his father.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Do I have to constantly say I only own possible OCs?

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"D-dad? Mufasa? I must be losing my mind..." said Taka putting a paw on his head.

"Taka, why do you hesitate to tell him?" said Mufasa.

"Because, I'm afraid he'll hate me. Me and Scar...we're the same person...it was my plan to originally lead the wildebeest stampede into the gorge that got you killed Mufasa...I can't even look you in the face..." said Taka looking down.

"Taka, I'm to blame for this. I shouldn't have neglected you and with Scar, I shouldn't have let my anger over hyenas control me that day...I'm sorry I caused you so much suffering in the past." said Ahadi.

"Dad, I'm sorry that I turned out that way, but me...I don't plan on becoming Scar. I plan to remain Taka but...how can I tell Simba, his uncle killed his father?"

"Taka, believe in yourself." said Ahadi before he vanished.

"Taka, I don't blame you for my death, it was Scar who killed me, not my brother who I was friends with." said Mufasa before he too disappeared.

Taka sighed and looked down, "Then why do I feel so guilty?"

*CRACK!*

"Ow! What was that for?!" snapped Taka turning around and looking at Rafiki.

"Dat was for messin' with my stuff." said Rafiki with a smile, "And dis, is a motivator."

*CRACK!*

"Ow! Motivator for what?!"

"Ta get you ta tell Simba da truth. Bye."

Rafiki then disappeared into the trees after doing a back-flip.

"Crazy ol' monkey." muttered Taka rubbing his sore head.

*Grass Rustles*

"Rafiki, if you plan to smack upside the head again with your staff you have another thing co-" said Taka getting up and turning around only to see one lioness he thought would be dead at this point in time.

"Hello Taka." said a lioness with the same fur color as him.

"M-m-mother?" said Taka before he passed out.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Sorry this was short, but I couldn't think of anything for a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: I only own OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Next Day...

Taka awoke with a groan and sat up.

"Good morning sleepyhead." said Uru looking at Taka with a smile.

"Mom, how...are you here?" said Taka in shock, fear, and joy.

Uru sighs before she looks Taka in the eyes.

"Zebra stampede...I didn't make it..."

"So...you wound up here like Nuka did...by dying?"

"Yes..."

Taka pulls his mother close and the two embrace.

"Taka! Taka!" said Nuka bounding onto the scene and Taka turns towards the grey lion.

"Yes Nuka?" said Taka calmly.

"It's Simba. He went back to Pride Rock."

"What? Then he plans to...come on! We've got to help him." said Taka and the three lions head for Pride Rock.

* * *

1-1/2 Hours Later; Pride Rock...

The three arrive to see a fire ignited by a bolt of lightning and the two see Simba hanging over the ledge with Scar standing above him.

"We have to hurry! Come on!" said Taka and within a few minutes of fast paced running, they arrive just as Simba tackles Scar.

"Murderer!" snarled Simba in Scar's face, shocking everyone but Taka.

"Simba, please!" said Scar.

"Tell them the truth."

"The truth is in the eye of the behold-guuurrrk! Alright! Alright! {Whispers harshly}I did it."

"So they can hear you."

"I KILLED MUFASA!" yelled Scar and the hyenas charged Simba and tackled him off Scar and the lionesses plus the three new arrivals charged the hyenas.

"CCCCCHHHHHHAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGE!" yelled Timon and Pumbaa.

"Excuse me! Hot stuff! Coming through!" said Timon as hyenas were sent flying.

Taka sent his claws through the neck of hyena, slitting its jugular vein as it hesitated to attack the Scar look-alike.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" snarled Nuka as ten hyenas advanced on him. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck Nuka's tail but he did nothing even as his tail caught fire but he did start sniffing the air.

"What's cooking?" said Nuka before he looked at his tail, "FIRE!"

Nuka began running around in a panic, taking out hyenas as he did so yet he also ignited some dry trees as he ran but a flaming lion having a panic attack would scare any hyenas away in a split second.

Simba is tackled from behind by a hyena which tries to rip open the lion's neck but Simba's thick mane makes it hard but the hyena is knocked unconscious upon Rafiki's staff connecting with his head.

"RAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" screeched Rafiki before jumped down in a circle comprising of ten hyenas and the creatures lunge at him only to be beaten with various kung-fu styled moves.

"Waayaaaa!" cried Rafiki after back-fisting a hyena which tried to sneak up on him, knocking the hyena's teeth out in the process.

Uru sent any hyena that came near her flying, some off of Pride Rock to their deaths, others would just go flying into a rock wall.

Simba managed to split away from the major fighting zone and spotted Scar creeping away but the old lion spotted Simba and Simba let out a roar and he chased after his uncle until the two came to the very top of Pride Rock when Taka joined them.

"Simba...I am...family...it's the hyenas' fault, they're the real enemies." said Scar trying to save his hide but is unaware of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed overhearing the whole thing and backing away angrily but Taka notices them yet keeps quiet.

"Why should I listen to you? Everything you ever told me was a lie." snarled Simba.

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your old uncle..."

"No...I'm not like you Scar."

"Oh thank you. Just tell me what I need to do, anything at all to redeem myself."

"Run away Scar. Run away and never return."

"Yes..." said Scar walking over to a small pile of ash, "As you wish...{snarls} your majesty!"

"Simba, look out!" said Taka getting in front of the ash cloud but getting the burning stuff in his eyes before Scar tackled him and the three got into a fight but Taka was knocked aside almost instantly and Simba was thrown to the ground near the ledge and Scar jumped out of the flames looking like a demon but Taka intercepted him and the two rolled down the side of Pride Rock, Taka's head smashing against a rock near the bottom of the tumble.

Scar got up unsteadily while Taka lay there motionless, his head bleeding.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: I own nothing except OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Scar looked around and found himself inside a small ringlet of fire and a large group of hyenas looking at him and he mentally sighed.

"Oh my friends." said Scar.

"Fri-eh-ends? I thought we were the enemy?" said Shenzi to Banzai.

"Yeah, that's what I heard." replied the male hyena before he and Shenzi turned towards Ed.

Shenzi and Banzai: "Ed?"

"Ha hah ha hah ha yeeeeeaaaaahhhh..." said Ed in his usual stupid voice.

"Wait! I'm not Scar, he is!" said Scar pointing to the bleeding Taka.

"Hmmm, I don't know Shenzi, what do you think?" said Banzai.

"I don't know. The two look so alike its hard to tell them apart. Ed?" said Shenzi and she and Banzai again turn to Ed.

'They're relying on that brainless dolt? Ha! This will be too easy.' thought Scar.

"The one on the ground is Taka, the one standing is Scar." said Ed, his eyes going straight and his tongue going back into his mouth and the usually stupid hyena gains a very menacing appearance as he snarls at Scar.

"N-no, wait! Let me explain...you don't understand...no...no...no...NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Scar before the hyenas tackled the lion and ripped his throat out along with whatever else they could rip apart. The hyenas then walk over to the unconscious Taka as rain begins to fall.

"What do we do with him?" said Ed pointing at Taka.

"Shouldn't we just kill him? I mean, he does become Scar..." said Banzai.

"Are you nuts?! Does Taka seem anything like Scar to you? No, this is Taka, our friend and I say we help him." said Shenzi.

"But Shenzi-" "No Banzai, we ARE helping him. Now help me lift him up!"

The three hyenas plus two others lift Taka onto their backs and walk carefully along the now rain drenched rocks until they arrive at the front of Pride Rock and are greeted by a loud roar from Simba.

"What are you five doing with Taka?" snarled Simba as he jumped in front of him.

The five hyenas set Scar down and Shenzi dismisses the other four and she looks Simba straight in the face.

"You think your families the only one Scar has hurt? Mine was hurt just as badly. I lost four pups to him by disobeying his orders, we'll leave Simba and we won't bother you again." said Shenzi calmly before she whistles and two hyena pups come running up to her, the two hidden in small crevices of Pride Rock and she walks away with the two pups following.

The hyenas slowly leave Pride Rock and Rafiki walks up to Taka and begins tending to the head injury Taka received.

"So, what now?" said Simba turning to the somewhat charred Nuka.

"Now, we deal with a certain heart-broken red-eyed lioness." said Nuka turning towards Zira who was carrying a brown cub in her mouth and two cubs walking next to her; one being a light tan lioness cub with blue eyes, the other a certain grey-furred cub.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Sorry this chapter was short but I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite. Story ain't over yet folks.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: Do I have to continuously say I only own OCs, because it seems redundant to do it for every chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"What do you mean?" said Simba raising an eyebrow at the grey-furred lion.

"Watch." said Nuka before he bounded over to Zira who snarled at him upon him coming close.

"Oh, so scary. Not! Before I might I have been scared of you but not anymore, mother!" said Nuka with a smirk and the red-eyed lioness stumbled back and dropped the cub her mouth but Nuka caught it and held it gently in his paws.

"Surprised? I'm surprised that you are, I mean, look at me! Who do I look like?"

"Me!" said the young grey-furred cub with a smile and Nuka pats him on the head.

"Good job young me...that's weird sounding ain't it?"

"Yep."

"Anyway, do you two want to hear a story?" said Nuka looking the young Vitani and Nuka with a soft smile and both cubs nod, "This is your life story if you go with mother...*pokes young Nuka in chest*...so be forewarned."

"I can take it." said Young Nuka puffing out his chest.

"Sure ya can." said Vitani poking her brother in the side and causing the cub to exhale.

"Can I speak?" said Nuka and the two cubs nod again, "Now then...where to begin...ah yes; the banishment."

Young Nuka and Vitani: "Banishment?"

"Yes, dear mother, got into trouble and was exiled from Pride Rock and sent to the Outlands bringing us with her. The place was horrid, little food, hardly any water and filled with annoying TERMITES! AGH! THEY SAW ME AS NEST!...*violently scratching fit*...ahem, I was slowly neglected over Kovu, the _Chosen One,_ despite me being mother's flesh and blood while he was just adopted! I slowly began pushing my sister away along with my girlfriend but...my life was consumed by trying to get mother's approval or attention, but it was always 'Kovu this', or 'Kovu that'. I was reduced to babysitter and whenever he ran off, even if it wasn't my fault, I would get yelled at.

And it didn't get any better when 'The Plan' was put into effect, I'll leave out the details of that, and when we finally cornered Simba at a log dam, I climbed up after him and I got my claws into one of his hind legs and pulled only to have a rotten log beneath my feet break and I wound up being buried by tons of logs. I was crushed beneath the weight and that was the only time mother paid attention to me at last, WHEN I WAS DYING! There, my life's story." finished Nuka and the two cubs stared at him wide-eyed and Young Nuka turned to Zira.

"Mother, you wouldn't forget about me would you?" asked Young Nuka as his eyes started to water and Zira looked away and the cub started crying.

Nuka wrapped a leg around the two cubs as he kept the brown furred cub in his other.

"I'll be taking them in." said Nuka.

"You can't do that! They are my children, my property!" snarled Zira.

"You treated us like shit! I won't let the same treatment befall them!" snapped Nuka.

Zira lunged at Nuka but was sent flying by a brown furred paw and another brown lion walked into view, a scar adorning his eye, and he growled at Zira.

"If you ever hurt my brother again, I will end your life." snarled the lion as he glared at the downed Zira who was in shock.

"Kovu?" said Nuka in shock.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


End file.
